


true: you are cute, false: i am straight.

by grimmauld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: The music pumped through the air, dark corners filled with shadows intermittently as the disco-ball lamp on the corner table swept from them pulsing in shades of red and blue.Their lips slotted together like they were made for each other, not quite sparks but something just inexplicably right.





	true: you are cute, false: i am straight.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my first dip into writing mcu (except for one drabble like 3 years ago which is v v shit) so i hope it's not too bad. i really lov this ship and it's making my heart go !!!!! i hope you like it!! pls remember to tip ur fanfic writer with comments and kudos <3

The music pumped through the air, dark corners filled with shadows intermittently as the disco-ball lamp on the corner table swept from them pulsing in shades of red and blue. Peter was standing, left hip resting awkwardly on the arm of a filled couch, slowly nursing a red solo cup filled with a bitter, amber liquid. His face was lit up as the disco-ball swept over the room, projecting pretty blue lights. The party was a dull roar, one that Peter would prefer not to be a part of but alas he was dragged out by Ned. Ned, who had left for the bathroom about twenty minutes prior and not returned.

“Hey, Peter Parker!”  Someone yelled his name, he glanced around trying to find them. 

Eventually he settled on this one guy with thick, horn rimmed glasses that he vaguely knew from his advanced chemistry AM. Peter couldn’t remember his name, something with an H, probably. He walked over to where the other guy was and realised that he was trying to rope Peter into a party game. Glasses looked at him and grinned loosely.

“We’re playing two truths and a lie, wanna join?”

Peter shrugged and sat down in the circle with them. There were probably about seven people there, Peter himself, Glasses and five others. Going around the circle there was a girl with purple hair, a cute guy with shaggy brown hair, a girl he knew was named Gemma, a slight boy who was absolutely covered in freckles and a girl who didn’t seem to stop smiling. Purple-haired girl spoke first.

“Okay, here are the rules,” She said. “We take turns, so you say two truths and one lie, and then we all have to guess the lie. If majority gets it right, you drink, but if the majority of us get it wrong then all of us guessers drink. Fair?”

He nodded. Smiley Girl went first, “I have four older sisters, I was born in Australia, I really love watching the Great British Bake Off.”

As it turns out, the Australia one was a lie. They all drank. The game continued on for a few more people, passed Glasses (who, as it turned out, didn’t own a lizard called Wizard. His lizard’s name was Harry. Peter secretly thought to himself that that was a cop out lie). Then it was Peter’s turn. He was pretty comfortably buzzed at this point, and had relaxed enough that he wasn’t too worried.

“I’m straight, I’m adopted, I have over 10 thousand followers on Tumblr.”

The group was quiet, only the music and the chatter from around them making noises.

Cute Boy spoke up, “Well I hope the lie is the Tumblr one, because damn."

Peter glanced at the cute boy, quirking his brow in a hopefully flirty way. It clearly worked, because the boy blushed prettily. The rest of the people also decided on the tumblr followers to be the lie. He grinned slyly.

“Drink up, kids, I’m far too much of a disaster to be anything but bisexual.” Cute boy grinned at that. 

It was Cute Boy’s turn, after the purple-haired girl had gone. He looked up and caught Peter’s eye.

“I can’t drink wine without throwing up, my favourite colour is yellow, I’m straight.” Peter smiled at him coyly. 

“Is the straight one the lie?” He asked. Glasses and Freckles glanced at each other wearily. He caught them mouthing the word ‘Flirting’ at each other, a general question. He didn’t say anything.

The straight one  _ was  _ in fact the lie. Apparently he was gayer than Neil Patrick Harris on a rainbow parade float. That was good. The game wound down, after Cute Boy went, there weren’t any more people and no one really wanted to come up with a second round of truths and lies. That was more effort than it was worth. Eventually the circle faded and everyone went their separate ways. Peter stood and looked around, trying to find either Ned or an empty spot he could head off to. After a few moments he began pushing his way through the throng of people. 

“Hey! Wait up!” He heard someone call after him.  _ Please be Cute Boy _ , he thought to himself before spinning around on his heels. It was Cute Boy, he stopped in front of Peter and leant down minutely, smiling something sweet and whispering into his ear a question of getting away from the party. Peter nodded, enchanted by the messiness of the boys hair and the way his cheek dimpled slightly and the cute mole on his cheek. Okay, he wasn’t just cute. He was hot and he was asking Peter to go with him. He flicked a quick text off to Ned and then grabbed the other boy’s hand, leading him to the front door of the frat house. When they got out into the cool, autumn air the boy turned and looked at Peter.

“I’m Harley, by the way. You’re Peter, right?” Peter nodded again. Harley, what a pretty name. “Well Peter, I hope you’re okay with the fact that I dragged you out here purely because you’re pretty.”   


Peter was fine with that. A sentiment he was about to echo out loud to the other member of his own, two person party when Harley dragged him into an alley beside the house they were in.

“You aren’t going to murder me, are you?” Peter asked, finally finding his voice.

“Wasn’t planning on it, was planning on kissing you, though, if you’re alright with that?”

“‘Course.”

Peter leant against the brick wall and pulled Harley flush with his body, leaning in slowly. His eyes slipped closed as his mouth met the other’s. Their lips slotted together like they were made for each other, not quite sparks but something just inexplicably  _ right.  _ Harley slipped his leg between Peter’s, fitting their hips together with ease. A few minutes of heavy petting and no disconnection of lips they broke apart, panting.

“So,” he started, but evidently gave up because he dove back in for more kisses. Peter wasn’t complaining.

\---

There was a deliberate darkness in the room, party atmosphere, you know? Occasionally Peter was washed with a red light from the very same disco-ball lamp as the last party. This time, he had Harley hanging onto him, pressing drunken kisses into his neck.

“Come on, babe, let’s get you home.”

He kissed the top of his head, shaggy hair and all, and dragged him from the party.

**Author's Note:**

> pls remember to tip ur fanfic writer with comments and kudos <3 find me on tumblr [@hhedric](http://hhedric.tumblr.com) ty for reading!


End file.
